Rise of Darkness
Rise of Darkness is about a force of evil threatening miitopia after the reborn mii’s training and the death of the king of greenhourne. Start of the decline The reborn mii has finished training with the great sage mii and is going out with the protagonist mii and Dominic to save faces. Everything is going great for years, Reborn mii is getting friends, he’s learning more and more and vanquishing the last remaining monsters at new lumos. One day though at greenhourne castle, the king of greenhourne is stabbed to death at a dinner party. The murderor is captured but the next day when he is about to be hanged, he disappears into shadows, canceling his hanging. Because of this, reborn mii and his team go to where the murderor was last seen to investigate: Nightmare tower. the plot thickens After the party reaches the top of the tower, they see the back of a dark grey throne. It turns around and on the throne in front of them is a mii. A mii made of darkness, with white eyes, wearing a crown of hatred and evil and holding a cane with a eye on the top, fitting the description told to them about this dark mii. A fight starts and while reborn mii’s party is all level 50 with legendary clothes and weapons, they are beaten in a matter of seconds. Then, The dark mii mutters a few words and balls of light envelop everyone before they could even think of running away to the inn. The dark mii takes everyone’s weapons and armor leaving them as normal travelers. He then summons two fiends, the last monsters ever. The fiends start attacking the armor and weapons, turning them to useless rubble. The dark mii then conjured up a fire ball and melted the rubble. Suddenly, a gaping hole appears under the heroes, the balls break and they fall in, hearing, “your punishment.” Over and over again as they fall and fall. Miitopia’s fate When the hole finally ends, the heroes find themselves in a ruined version of miitopia. Buildings are turning to dust and there are fiends everywhere. A child is seen running from one but it gets caught in a ball of light. It’s face was stolen from it and the face flew to the castle. The heroes follow the face weaving through skeletons of houses to not be seen. Eventually they make it to the castle and see faceless soldiers trapped in balls of light. Suddenly, they see the great sage mii fending himself off from fiends. Then, a fiend sneaks up behind him and steals the wand. Then, before the fiend could fire a shot, reborn mii rushed up and started distracting the fiend. Doing so, great sage mii was able to get the wand back and blow all the fiends away. After that great sage mii joined reborn mii’s party, and showed them to a portal that led them to the ruins of the dark lord’s castle. It was swarmed with terror fiends, faces were going to it and a flag with the dark mii on it was at the highest tower. Rebuilding terror As the party ventured into the castle, they realized the terror fiends weren’t attacking them! All they were doing was placing blocks to fix the castle. As they went deeper and deeper into the castle, they could hear a voice saying “Your punishment.” Over and over, louder and louder. Eventully, Reborn mii’s party reaches a room with an open roof. Then, suddenly a hand formed of darkness juts out of the floor and grabs great sage mii, pulling him under. Right after that, a black dragon with curly, long horns swoops down from the open roof, poised to attack. A battle starts but it’s very unfair as the miis have no equipment so all they could do is run around in circles getting burned by dragon flame. Then, when all hope seemed lost, Dominic flew in through the open roof and smecked the other dragon with his tail, sending the black dragon into a lava pit surrounding the castle. He then shows the party a device that sends Dominic a message when the party’s in trouble just to explain. Dominic then notices the lack of equipment and low health so he flys everyone to the armory to get stronger before the final battle with the dark mii. the final battle After Dominic flew the squad to the armory, the team got equipment and weapons and they were ready So Dominic flew to the tallest tower, dodging the now angry terror fiends. (They were finally done building and then Dominic made a hole in the armory.) Dominic quickly set everyone down on a ledge and flew off to fight the terror fiends. the team soon found an unlocked door and when they went in, it shut behind them, stopping an escape. In front of them was a room with two fiends, and the dark mii sitting on a throne. A battle immediately commenced, while the fiends ran away. They knew it was between the dark mii and the reborn mii’s party. The dark mii attacked with new spells like magma, dark fist, shooting Star, mega dip heart in darkness, ball of light and total Darkness and while he did reduce everyone to one health point,the dark mii was defeated with a tower of flame from the protaginist. His cane broken, his crown in shreds, all the dark mii could do was teleport to a random place. And seeing his demise nearing he whispered, “Your punishment.” and teleported away. Suddenly, the castle began to crumble and so the team ran out of there seeing no sign of the great sage. The team climbed on Dominic‘s back and flew away just as the castle was destroyed, for good. epilouge Otherworld. A place of mystery and where the dark curse was reborn. A dark hole in the sky opens, letting the dark mii fly out. He quickly healed himself, as he is home, he could do this for free, without using up his magic. “Never thought I’d be home again.” The dark mii said. “Awaken, my brethren!” Suddenly, out of the shadows, miis with white eyes and dark bodies appeared Called Darkeners. One darkener steps forward, ready for a command. The dark mii had one for him, and for all darkeners: “Let’s go cover miitopia with darkness, shall we?” The darkeners nodded in agreement and started to gather weapons. “I’m coming reborn, I’m coming.” Said The dark mii, as he watched an unstoppable army form. THE END? Category:Fanon Category:CreeperReaper2000